It's The End
by blueshock
Summary: Sequeal to 'It's Mine.' What happens when a meteor, that can kill every living thing on the planet, is heading toward Earth? Plz R&R.
1. What is it?

**Chapter One**

Todd walked down the hall after he had put Tad to sleep. He looked very tired, since he had stand up most of the night trying to get Tad to sleep, but for some odd reason he wouldn't go to sleep. Kurt took pity on him and decided to help. Todd sat down on one of the empty couches and after a minute he was alseep. The others came into the room after putting the things up that they had bought from the town.

"It's only been a week," Jean said, shacking her head." And he is already worn out."

"You can't blame him," Charles said," Tad is is always awake at night."

"Todd," Kathy said, coming down from upstairs, carrying Tad with her.

"He is alseep," Scott said," Some father he is."

"Hold Tad for a second," Kathy said, handing Tad over to Kurt.

Kathy walked over to the couch and looked down at Todd. She looked at the others, then hit Todd over the head with her hand. Todd quickly jumped up and rubbed his head.

"What yo," Todd asked.

"It's your turn to feed Tad," Kathy said, walking over to Kurt.

Todd gave a small groan, but got up and took Tad from Kurt and headed into the kitchen. Everyone watched as he left the room, before they sat down and started to watch TV, since they had found a way to get power in there, they had gotten a new TV.

_In today's news, there seems to be something heading toward earth, but no one seems to know what it it. Hopefully it's not dangerous. In other news, it seems that the formula called Night Saver doesn't work as everyone thought. It just made mutants normal for about two days, then they changed back, but it's still very good. Reports say they are now making mutants take it every two days as needed._

"I knew it wouldn't work," Steve said, as Logan turned off the TV.

"It's does work," Kathy said," Just not in the way every hoped for."

"I wonder what is heading toward earth," Charles said.

Just then the alarms started to go off. Everyone quickly jumped out of their seats and ran to see who it was. To their shock, they saw Magneto, Mystique, Fred, Gambit, Tabitha, Pyro and Sabretooth. Wanda was about to hex bolt Magneto, but Pietro stoped her.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked.

"We need to talk to you Charles," Magneto said, then noticed that Wanda didn't look convinced.

"Please," Charles said," Come and sit down in the kitchen."

Just then Katie and Jr ran down stairs, screaming, since the alarm was still going off. Jr shocked the walls, which caused the alarms to go off. They ran over to Kurt.

"Who are they?" Katie asked," Are they bad?"

"Who are they?" Mystique asked, pointing to the little kids.

"Well," Logan smirked," Are you mad?"

"Dad," Jr said," Who are they?"

"Vell," Kurt said," The big guy is Sabretooth, the girl vith blonde hair is Tabitha, the guy vith the metal stick is Gambit, the old guy is Magneto, the one vith the lighter is Pyro, and the blue lady is Mystique, your grandmother."

Mystique looked very shocked at this information. Sabretooth gave a small laugh as the kids ran over to Mystique.

"Hi," Katie said," Are you bad? Because our other grandma is bad."

"Kurt," Mystique said, sounding like she was trying not to yell." Who is their mother?"

"Kathy," Kurt said and Kathy looked at him.

"Girl I'm gonna knock you to next thurday," Mystique said, moving toward Kathy.

Kathy put out her claws and Mystique stopped.

"I wouldn't be stupid lady," Kathy said," I've killed people stronger than you."

"I thought we were going to talk about something important," Scott said, trying to calm every down.

"Yes," Magneto said," Lets go into the kitchen."

"Todd is in the kitchen," Kathy whispered.

"Maybe we should go into the living room," Charles said," There are alot more seats in there."

Magneto stared at Charles for awhile, before heading into the living room with everyone else. Magneto and his group sat down on two couches and everyone else sat on the couches away from them.

"Now," Charles said," What is so important?"

"It's about that thing coming to earth," Magneto said," I tried to sense if it had any kind of metal in it, but it doesn't. It was very odd, since nearly everything in the sky is made of some sort of metal. I feel it is very dangerous. It might kill everyone on this planet."

"You gave this alot of thought," Charles said, nodding his head." But how can you proove this?"

"Charles," Magneto sighed," You have to believe me. Take on of your jets into space and check it out."

Todd came into the room and looked at everyone. He had put Tad into bed.

"What did I miss?" Todd asked, sitting down next to Pietro.

"Magneto thinks there is something very dangerous heading to earth," Charles said.

"But he can't proove it," Wanda snarled.

"Please Charles," Magneto said," You just have to check it out."

Charles thought for a few minutes. Everyone was watching him with great interest. He finally looked at Magneto.

"Fine," Charles said," I will send up one of my jets."

"Thank you Charles," Magneto said," This means so much to me."

"Why?" Kathy asked, putting her claws in and out.

"If it's dangerous, maybe we can stop it before it hits the earth," Magneto said," I'm afraid that if it does, it will destory every living thing on this planet and I won't be able to stop it or save myself."

Charles nodded his head and looked at the x-men and brotherhood.

"I'll send Logan, Scott, Storm-" Charles started.

"No," Magneto said," Send Kathy and Jean and no one else."

"Kathy can't go," Todd said," She has a baby to look after."

"What?" Mystique yelled.

"It's not mine," Kurt said.

"Then whose is it?" Mystique asked, folding her arms.

"It's mine," Todd muttered.

"Well then you can watch it," Tabitha said," Don't be a wimp Todd."

"Then it's settled," Magneto said.

"Are you up for this Kathy?" Charles asked," It was only a week ago when you had the baby."

"I'll be fine," Kathy said," I do have all my energy back."

"Don't worry," Jean said, standing up." I'll watch her just in case."

"Go get the jet ready," Charles said and Jean ran out of the door.

"Why is it his baby?" Gambit asked, pointing to Todd.

"Because he did something bad," Kurt muttered.

Magneto looked at Todd, who quickly looked away from everyone. Kathy stood up and headed to the jet. When she got down there, Jean had everything ready. Kathy got in with Jean and they took off, hoping this wasn't going to get them killed.


	2. Rocks don't Float

**Chapter Two**

Jean didn't say anything as she flew the jet straight up. Kathy checked out the window to make sure they didn't hit anything on the way up. Jean flew a bit slower as she flew around the area.

"Do you think this is just some way to get us killed?" Kathy asked.

"It might be," Jean said," Keep a good look out. No telling what might happen."

"Jean," Charle's voice came over the speaker." I've turned on the cameras, we can see you clear as ever."

"That's good news," Jean said.

"Keep your eyes open," Charles said.

"We know Professor," Kathy said, looking out the window.

"Acording to this report," Jean said, looking over the paper she had been sent." The thing she be- right above us?"

"That can't be right," Kathy said, looking up.

Jean got out of her seat and looked up too. There was something very small heading toward them. They looked at each other, than at the thing.

"That can't be it," Jean said, sitting back down.

"It's just a small piece of rock," Kathy said, grabbing the paper from Jean and looking over it." This thing says it should be bigger than our jet. It should be bigger than the mansion."

"See anything?" Magneto's voice came over the speaker.

"We saw a small rock," Jean said," It shouldn't hurt the jet."

Just then something hit the jet. The jet gave a jerk, before begining to fall.

"WHAT'S HAPPENNING?" Kathy shouted, holding on to her seat.

"I don't know," Jean yelled, trying to get the jet to work again." Something much bigger hit the side of the jet. All power, except for the cameras, are down."

"Great," Kathy said," They can watch us die."

"That's not funny," Jean said.

Kathy thought for a second, before wrapping her arms around Jean neck. Jean looked at her, then out the window and noticed they were about to crash into the ocean. Kathy teleported before the jet hit the water.

Charles and everyone else watched as the screen went out. Charles looked at Magneto, who looked at shocked as everyone else.

"Don't worry," Charles said, looking at everyone." Kathy teleported herself and Jean out."

Kurt gave a sigh of relief as Todd fell to the ground about to faint. Logan began to rewind the tape they had. He watched as the thing hit the side of the jet. He paused it to see what it was.

"It's a meteor," Logan said and everyone turned to him." You can tell."

"But meteors have some kind of metal in them," Magneto said.

"This must be different," Charles said," Some new meteor or some new chemicals."

"Maybe a piece of it fell off of it when it hit the jet," Beast said," If a piece did, than I can run some tests."

"The jet is probably under the ocean now," Charles said, putting on his cerebro helmet." Lets find Kathy and Jean first. Jean has a small camera with her. We might be able to see where they are."

Kathy and Jean were beginning to fall out of the sky.

"Where did you teleport to?" Jean asked, looking down to see water.

"No where," Kathy said," We just needed to get out of the jet."

Kathy teleported again, slowing them down a bit, but they had to hit the water sometime. Jean came up first, then Kathy.

"Great," Jean said," I'm wet."

"What's that?" Kathy asked, pointing to the thing behind Jean.

Jean turned around to see something silver floating in the water. She swam over to it and noticed that it was a piece of a rock. Jean picked it up to see that it was as heavy as a normal rock.

"Rocks can't float," Jean whispered, putting it in her pocket." The professor will want to know what it is."

"Where are we?" Kathy asked, swimming backwards over to Jean.

"Where do you think?" Jean snapped," We are in the middle of the ocean."

"The island can't be far," Kathy said.

"What?" Jean asked, as they began to swim north." You can't think that we can swim all the way to the island?"

"Hello, we are mutants," Kathy said," I could probably run in the water."

"What about me?" Jean asked.

"I'll fly us there," Kathy said.

Charles focused on finding them, but couldn't since they weren't using their mutant powers. Charles took off the helmet and sighed.

"I can't seem to find them," Charles said.

"VHAT?" Kurt shouted.

"They could still be alive Kurt, don't worry," Charles said," It's just this cerebro ain't as good as the one back at the mansion. They need to use their powers for me to find them."

Just then cerebro began to go off. Charles quickly put back on the helmet and there they were. Flying over the ocean.

"See elf?" Logan asked," They are fine."

"Jean," Charles tried to contact her telepathically, but something was blocking it.

"What's wrong?" Todd asked.

"I can't talk to them," Charles said, taking off his helmet." It's like something is blocking the signal. They should be here in about five minutes."

Jean had her arms wrapped around Kathy's neck and had her legs wrapped around her waist, like Kathy was giving Jean a piggy-back ride.

"I feel so uncomfortable," Jean moaned.

"Ya," Kathy said," You are older than me and I'm the one giving you the ride. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Everything," Jean said," Why hasn't the Professor contacted us yet? They must of knew the jet went down. Why hasn't he tried?"

"I don't know," Kathy said," But we are almost to the island, so don't worry."

Jean looked ahead of them, indeed they were almost to the island. She gave a small sigh of relief. Kathy put one hand in the water, while she kept looking in front of her. They hoped Charles would give them some answers.


	3. Talk with Emily

**Chapter Three**

Kathy and Jean walked into the room after they had got the the mansion. Everyone was waiting for them. Kurt quickly ran and gave Kathy a hug.

"I thought you died," Kurt whispered, as he let go.

Jean pulled the rock out of her pocket and handed it to Beast, who looked over it.

"Not like anything I've ever seen," Beast said, taking a small piece off the rock." I'll test this piece."

Steve walked over and tried to grab the rock, but it flew out of Beasts hand. Kathy tried to grab it out of the air, but it flew away from her. Kitty grabbed it out of the air and looked at everyone else.

"That rock hates us," Steve said as if it was nothing.

"Maybe," Charles said, taking the rock from Kitty.

Charles tried to hand it to Kathy, but it flew out of his hands and away from her.

"That is very odd," Jean said, taking it out of the air again.

"Like I said," Steve said," It hates us."

"It can't hate," Magneto said," It's a rock."

Beast quickly went to go test the piece that he had taken off the rock. Everyone went back into the living room. They were silent for about five minutes.

"Why can't we touch it?" Steve asked.

"We have to wait for the test results," Charles said.

Just then Beast came into the room, but he looked very confused.

"It has everything that a rock should have," Beast said," The tests say it's a rock and nothing more."

"That can't be," Magneto said, standing up." It can't be a rock."

"Rocks have some kind of metal," Pietro said.

Will looked at everyone, then tried to take the rock, but it flew off the table that Charles had set it on. Everyone looked at Will, who looked confused.

"It hates you too," Steve said.

"I got an idea," Charles said, looking at the rock in the air." Kathy, Steve and Will, try to grab the rock together."

Kathy, Steve, and Will stood up. They stood in a triangle and tried to grab the rock. The rock didn't move for awhile, then it shot up and went through the roof. Charles gave a small smile.

"I see now," Charles said and everyone looked at him." Come out Emily, I know you are here."

Emily came out from her hiding spot and walked over to Charles.

"You see what?" Emily asked, giving a small grin.

"Why you did what you did," Charle said," You knew what was going to happen."

"Yes," Emily said," Like you, I'm a mutant."

"WHAT?" Logan shouted, standing up." Then why did you do all that? To your own kind?"

"I can see into the future," Emily said," I saw that rock hitting the earth and destroying everything."

Everyone looked at Emily in shock.

"So," Charles said," What did you do?"

"I had a plan," Emily said, beginning to pace the room." I found out that I was going to have a kid, and decided to use her for this thing."

"Thanks," Kathy muttered.

"Anyway," Emily said, continuing to pace." I knew what it was made of, so I decided to make something that would reject the thing, but I needed six mutants with healing factors. I found four of them."

"That's not enough," Charles said," So what did you do after that?"

"I found one of Kathy's powers," Emily said," She could hop to different dimensions, so I did something to turn it off, but it turned her skin blue."

"I fill so lucky," Kathy muttered.

"I couldn't have her hopping from dimension to dimension," Emily said," But it was after Kim died, which was a shock to me, since she had a healing factor. I made something that would unblock that power, so Kathy could jump to three different dimensions and bring herself back."

"How will that help?" Kitty asked, sounding confused.

"She will bring her other dimensional selves here," Emily said.

"I can do that?" Kathy asked.

"Yes," Emily said.

"But," Steve said," What will happen to us?"

"Well," Emily said," I saw the future again to see that the world was saved, and only one of you died."

"Who?" Will asked.

"Well," Emily said," Kat died."

"Great," Kathy said, throwing her hands in the air." That is so nice."

"What about her dimensional selves?" Charles asked.

"They will go back to their dimensions," Emily said.

"NO," Kurt shouted, running over to Kathy." There must be another way."

"I'm sorry," Emily said, looking at the ground." There is no other way."

Kathy looked at everyone, then looked at Kurt, who had tears running down his face. Kathy wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Katie and Jr ran over to Logan, who quickly picked them up. This was going to be really hard on them.

* * *

A/N: How very sad. I hoped you liked it. Please review. 


	4. Device

**Chapter Four**

Kathy sat on the couch, while everyone else was listening to Emily, who had a plan for this whole thing. Kathy didn't want to listen to anymore crazy ideas, so she decided to listen to the news. The President was talking.

_We have learned that a meteor, that can kill everyone on earth, is going to hit Earth in about two days. We have made places for this, if it ever happened, but we fear that they won't help block the force of the blow._

Kathy picked up the remote and turned off the TV.' Great,' Kathy thought,' I have to give up my life for all these people. I know what Charles is going to say, _if you do this it may change humans minds about mutants. _Why me?'

"Kathy," Emily said.

"What?" Kathy asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"We need to remove the device," Emily said.

Kathy stood up and followed Emily to the kitchen, where everyone else was.

"So," Kathy said," Where is this device?"

"Easy," Emily said," It's right next to your heart."

"That makes me feel so comfortable," Kathy muttered.

"I will remove it," Beast said," With Emily's help."

Kathy followed Beast and Emily out of the kitchen and into the infirmary. Katie and Jr watched as Kathy left the room. Katie looked at Kurt, who looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Why are you crying dad?" Katie asked.

"I'm not," Kurt whispered.

"Yes you are," Katie said," I can see the tears in your eyes."

"Not now Katie," Kurt muttered, leaving the kitchen and going to his room.

Katie quickly went over to Mystique, who looked down at her.

"Please, pick me up," Katie said.

Mystique looked at everyone, who were looking at her. She gave a small groan, but picked up Katie, who gave a small smile.

"See Mystique," Tabitha grinned," You can show how much you love your son, by loving his kids."

"That's not funny Tabitha," Mystique snapped.

"No fighting," Katie said," Hold me."

"I am holding you," Mystique said.

Tabitha gave a small laugh, causing Mystique to look over at her.

"You know," Tabitha said," She could probably pass off as your kid."

"That's what scares me," Mystique muttered.

"Why does it scare you?" Jr asked.

"Well," Mystique said," I'm a bad person, and people might think you're my kids and take you away."

"Wow," Logan said," Did that just come from you? Are you worrying about them?"

"Yes Logan, it did," Mystique said," And I am worrying about them. It's not everyday that you become a grandma."

"Okay," Tabitha said, throwing her hands in the air." The world is coming to an end."

Everyone looked at Tabitha, who quickly put her hands down and went red in the face.

"It's okay Tabitha," Charles said," It's just hard to believe that something is about to destroy the Earth."

"Well," Emily said, coming into the room holding a little circled metal thing." Beast is fast at these things, isn't he?"

"Yes," Charles said," He's the best at what he does."

"So," Mystique said, looking at the thing in Emily's hand." How did that stop her power?"

"Well," Emily said, lifting the thing in the air." This is one of my best inventions. It stops the power in.. it's too hard to explain."

"It injects something into her body," Charles said, reading Emily's mind." It was the thing you were really going to give the police to stop mutants."

"Yes," Emily said," But I remembered that everyone don't have a healing factor, so most of them would of died."

"Well," Beast said, coming back into the kitchen." Kathy just needs some rest."

"Will she be ready by tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"She should be ready," Beast said.

"Good," Emily said," Because it's gonna take awhile for us to get her dimensional selves."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter up, another one on the way. Please review. 


	5. Dimensions

A/N: Since there will be four Kathy's, they will need away to tell them apart. I'll call one Copy, one Kat, and one K. That should work.

**Chapter Five**

Everyone sat in the living room, listening to Emily.

"All you need to do it go to a different dimension, tell your dimensional self that if your world dies, then their world dies," Emily said," They should come."

"What do you mean their world would die too?" Kitty asked, folding her arms.

"It's true," Beast said," When one world dies, all worlds die."

"That is so nice," Kathy muttered, standing up." Okay, so what are we waking for?"

"We are waiting for you to go," Emily said.

"Right," Kathy said," But I don't know how to use this power."

Emily rolled her eyes, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Kathy.

"Five, four, three, two," Emily said.

Kathy's eyes went wide, before Emily pulled the trigger, Kathy disapeared. Emily put the gun away with a smile.

"Works all the time," Emily said.

* * *

Kathy looked around to see where she was. She was in a house, but not the mansion. A small, house, that was falling apart.' That was odd,' Kathy thought, beginning to walk around.' Where am I?' To her shock, she walked into a room with a green man, with hair that was passed his ears; a girl with her hood up, so you couldn't see her, and two people Kathy knew as Pietro and Wanda.' Man, they look almost the same as the Pietro and Wanda in my dimension.' 

"What are you doing here?" Pietro demanded, speeding over to Kathy.

"I'm looking for Kathy Black," Kathy said, backing up a bit.

The person with the hood stood up and walked over to Kathy.

"You found her," She said," What do you want?"

"Well," Kathy said, looking at the others, who were staring at her." Can you not stare at me."

"Sorry," The green guy said.

"Who are you?" Kathy asked.

"I'm Toad," He said," This is-"

"Pietro and Wanda," Kathy said," Ya, ya. Anyway, I'm Kathy Black from a different dimension and I need your help."

"Why?" Copy asked.

"My world will be destroyed," Kathy said," And if that happens, your world will be destoryed too."

"Explain to me," Copy said, going and sitting down a the couch." How will me world be destroyed?"

"If one world is destroyed, the other worlds will be destroyed," Kathy said, but everyone was looking confused," You would have to ask Beast about it if you don't understand."

"What do you think Toad?" Copy asked.

"I think you should to it," Toad said," It's worth saving your world."

"Fine," Copy said, standing up and going back over to Kathy." Then take me to your world."

"Good," Kathy said, grabbing Copy's hands, then looked over at Toad." How come you look so cool is this world and so ugly and my world."

Before Toad could anwer, Kathy and Copy disapeared.

* * *

"About time," Emily said, as they apeared in the living room. 

Kathy let go of Copy's hands and she looked at she looked at everyone.

"Your world sucks," Copy said, taking off her hood.

Kathy's eyes went wide at the way Copy looked. She had about ten earings in each ear, a noise ring, both eye brows were pierced, her hair was cut short and was spiked, and Kathy knew that her tongue might be pierced.

"Wow," Todd said," You look hott."

"And you look totally ugly," Copy said, turning to Kathy." Now, can we move this along. Me and Toad do have other things to do."

"Like what?" Todd asked, looking very interested.

"Like, go on a mission," Copy said," That is none of your business."

"Okay," Kathy said," I'll just go get two more people."

Kathy disapeared, while Copy took off her hoody to reveal that she had tattoos going all the way up her arms, but no one could make them out. She sat down next to Sabretooth, who looked at her.

"At least someone in this world is not that bad looking," Copy said.

* * *

Kathy looked at where she was now to see that she was in the mansion.' Finally,' Kathy thought,' Somewhere that I know.' She walked around and lucky for her she ran into herself. Kathy looked up and down the girl, she looked just like her. 

"Who are you?" She asked, backing up.

"I'm Kathy Black," Kathy said.

"You can't be," She said," I'm Kathy Black."

"Good," Kathy said," I don't have to go look for you."

"Why are you looking for me?" Kat asked, folding her arms.

"I need your help," Kathy said," My world is going to be destroyed and if that happens your world will be destroyed too."

"Well," Kathy said," If you put it that way, lets get going."

Kathy grabbed Kat's hands and disapeared.

* * *

"That didn't take long," Emily said. 

Kat pulled away from Kathy and ran over to Charles, giving him a hug.

"What is this for?"Charles asked.

"I thought you were dead," Kat said, pulling away from Charles." Wait, you're dead in my world. It's great to see you again. Where is Kurt?"

"Here," Kurt muttered.

Kat looked Kurt up and down, looking very confused.

"You're not a priest," Kat said," In my world you are."

"Now," Kathy said," One more person."

"Can you go alittle faster," Copy asked," Cause I have things to do."

Kathy rolled her eyes, but disapeared anyway.

"Is my world the only one that's cool," Copy said, looking at Kat.

"No," Kat said," In my world, we have things that protect the mansion from mean humans. We are so close to mutant freedom. My father is a good leader."

"Explain your world to me," Copy said.

* * *

Kathy looked at where she was to see that she was in a metal building. Two other people were in there. Kathy was shocked, she had seen these people before.' They came to our dimension once,' Kathy thought. 

"Hello," The girl asked," What do you want and how did you get here?"

"I come for help," Kathy said," My world is going to be destroyed and if that happens-"

"Our world will be destroyed too," K finished.

"Ya," Kathy said.

"I'll help," K said," I'll be back in a few hours Mort."

"Bye," Mort said, as K walked over to Kathy, grabed her hands and they disapeared.

* * *

K quickly let go of Kathy's hands and looked over at the brotherhood. 

"It's good to see you all again," K said.

"All right," Todd said, standing up." How is Mort doing?"

"Good," K said.

"Now," Emily said, causing everyone to look at her." We have everyone. The meteor will hit in just six hours. We must hurry."

* * *

A/N: I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Copy is from the Ultimate X-men world, Kat is from the Uncanny X-men world, I think Charles is dead in that world, but I don't know yet. K is from the movie world. Just so you know, they all have blue skin. Please review. 


	6. Save the world

**Chapter Six**

"Now," Emily said," I just need to give you this shot-"

"No one said anything about shots," K said," You are not giving it to me. I'd rather have one of the boys do it, since I don't know you."

"Fine," Emily said, handing the shot to Lance, who gave it to K.

Emily gave Copy her shot, but she didn't even move. Kat moved alittle.

"Now," Emily said," The rock will reject all of you. Um... Copy, you might need to remove all of your jewelry."

Copy stared at her for awhile, but took out her ear rings. She took out her noise ring, her eye brow rings, she then stuck her tongue out alittle bit, but there was a chain that was still in her mouth. To nearly everyones shock, she stuck her tongue out about three feet, removing the other end of the chain. She unhooked the chain, that no one seemed to have noticed, from the back of her neck. She had set the jewelry on the table, then stood up.

"Can someone show me another room?" Copy asked.

"I'll go," Todd said, standing up and leading Copy to another room.

Todd came back about a minute later. Copy came back about ten mintues later and set all the chains on the table.

"I'm sure Toad won't mind doing all those piercings again," Copy said," Anything else?"

"No," Emily said," But you looked alot better with the jewelry."

"Thanks," Copy said.

"Who did them again?" Logan asked.

"Toad," Copy said," But I had Sabretooth do the one that was on my back."

Logan looked over at Sabretooth, who gave a small grin. Emily looked at everyone, then at Kathy.

"We should be heading outside," Emily said," I suggest that everyone else stay here."

Emily, Kathy, Copy, Kat, K, Will, and Steve headed outside. Everyone else sat in silence. Logan was holding Katie, who was sleeping in his arms. Jr was sleeping in Mystique's arms. Tad was up in his room, with Todd, hopefully sleeping too. They didn't need to know what was happening.

Emily looked at the six of them when they were outside. They could see the meteor, which was getting pretty close.

"You know what to do," Emily said, giving a small smile." I wish you all, good luck."

Emily ran back inside, while they flew up into the air. Will couldn't fly, which is why Forge had made him something to get him into the air. They looked at each other, then went to where they were supposed to be.

Charles looked out his window to see that Kathy had chosen to stay over their place, while the others went to the other places.' Good luck,' Charles thought,' You were a good student and a good friend.'

"Thank you," Kathy whispered, beginning to glow red." I will always remember you."

Logan turned on the TV to see that their was nothing, but news on and every thing was on the people in the air. All of them glowing red. Charles watched as red lines connected them together, making it look like the Earth was in some sort of box. Charles watched the meteor come closer, but start to slow down then stop and start moving away from the Earth.

_"I can't beleive it," The news said," The meteor is moving away from the Earth. It's going back up into the sky, where it belongs. Reports are saying there are mutants at nearly every corner of the Earth, all of them the same, glowing red. We might have these mutants to thank."_

Logan turned off the news and went to watch what was happening too. He looked out the window, but the meteor was out of site now. Charles looked at Logan, then back outside.

"I am so sorry Logan," Charles said.

"I will never get to know her now," Logan whispered.

Kat and Copy disapeared when they stoped glowing red, but K did something before she left. She teleported to the mansion.' Goodbye,' K thought, just before she left. For some reason, Will and Steve just returned to the mansion and they didn't even do anything. Charles looked at them with a smile.

"Good work," Charels said.

"Was it worth it?" Steve asked, looking at the ground." Was it worth losing the one close to you?"

"I don't think so," Will said, running outside to look for Kathy, but he couldn't find her.

Everyone ran outside, Emily looking very confused. Magneto seemed to have noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Magneto asked.

"In my vision," Emily said and everyone began listen." Nevermind. It's nothing important."

Charles nodded his head, then turned back to everyone.

"It seems that we are safe now," Charles said," Kathy's body must of disapeared with the meteor. She will not be forgotten. Now, come. We have things to do."

Everyone went back inside. Katie and Jr were sitting on the couch, watching the news, which the President was talking.

_We don't know what just happened, but we thank the mutants who helped save the world. I guess I'm sorry. From now on, humans and mutants will live in peace._

"Looks like your dream came true," Scott said as they entered the living room, he turned off the TV.

"What happened?" Katie asked, running over to Kurt, who broke down into tears.

Logan quickly picked up Katie and Jr and walked over to Kurt.

"Your mom is in a better place," Logan said, then wished he wouldn't of said anything, since Katie and Jr broke down into tears.

Logan huged them close, and they huged him back. Todd had been listening, he was holding Tad.

"I guess you will never know her," Todd whispered.

Charles left everyone to say how sorry they were to them. Charles went to his office. Magneto and his gang left, along with Emily, who wasn't at all sad about the lose of her daughter. Charles looked out the window and into the sky.

"Thank you Kathy," Charles said, giving a small smile." We couldn't of done it without you."

**_The End...for now_**

* * *

A/N: That was a bit odd. I don't think this is the end. Wait, I know this ain't the end. There will be another one. Please review. 


End file.
